Home
by Mistress Katana
Summary: Cobra comes home to his pregnant mate after a mission.


Sighing silently to himself, Cobra set his bag down in the small entryway, slowly pealing away at the layers of clothing he wore as he walked further into the warm little home. Feet dragging as he walked up the stairs to his room. It had been a long three days, having gone on a mission, away from his beautiful little mate.

Ears picking up to the sound of light breathing, his face lost its scowl. How had he gotten so lucky, Cobra asked himself as he silently closed the bedroom door behind himself, gazing at the sleeping goddess before him. His usual scowling face softened, a small barley there smile working its way on to his lips.

She lied on her side, curled up in a fetal position with her large maternity pillow, her head to the side, one hand curled palm up near her forehead, fingers treaded through her silky blonde hair. Her other hand rested outside the sheets, delicately placed on her rounded stomach.

The carpet silenced his foot falls as he walked to the side of the bed, reaching down to lightly caress her cheek, his thumb brushing across her lips, moving her hair out of her face, before tangling with her hand to rest on her bump where their daughter grew.

His sole eyes dropped slightly, his lips slowly stretching further until a full smile worked its way on to his face, listening in to her dream.

A deep throaty chuckle escaped his lips as he watched her kick Natsu and Gray out of orbit before she proceeded to cry over her spilt milkshake. Mirajane was quick to appears, a large new glass of milkshake at the ready.

God, he loved her. He loved everything about her. The way she argued so passionately with him. The way she laughed. Her devotion to her spirits. Her beautiful soul. He could spend hours listening to the beautiful symphony of her soul as it sang and still not be satisfied!

It was, after all, that beautiful soul of hers that drew him in from the very beginning. Full of nothing but acceptance and happiness as he and the other joined with Fairy Tail. And to think, he nearly lost her because he didn't want to accept that he was being chained down by his Dragon Lacrima.

Leaning down he placed a soft kiss to the corner of her lips, smiling when he felt her respond to his feather light touch.

"You're back." She whispered, beautiful browns cracking open to gaze up at him. A sleepy smile graced her lips as she pressed them to his, following his lips when he pulled up. "Erik," she whined, falling back down on to the bed in a huff when he only continued to smirk at her.

A laugh left him as he watched her pout like a child. Her soul hummed, begging him to come back down to her. Giving in, he leaned back down and slanted his mouth harder against hers. A deep throaty moan escaped his little Mate as his tongue invaded her mouth, breathing poison into her for the growing child within her.

Cobra climbed on to the bed, molding their bodies together, careful of her stomach, never once breaking the poisonous kiss as one of his hand trailed down her body to slip under the duvet, trailing back up her bare leg and wrapping it around his hip.

"I missed you." She hummed as his poison coursed through her body, feeding their baby and herself the much needed substance.

"I missed you too, Doll face." He said as her heated body pressed closer to his

She gave him a bright smile pulling him closer and hugging him. She really had missed the one eyed Slayer. He had been gone on a mission with Midnight, a mission that had lasted three days. That was three days of no kisses or hugs from him. Three long nights of not being pressed against his bare chest at night or waking to him rubbing and talking to her belly. Three very long nights of not loving one another. She had missed the way he would look at her with such love she felt she could burst. She had missed the way he would wake her up with kisses on her shoulder and stomach.

She missed everything Cobra.

And as he played her body like an instrument, making her very soul sing for him. She thanked Natsu for knocking some sense into the Poison Slayer when he rejected the idea of having a predestined mate. If it weren't for Natsu, she was certain she wouldn't be where she was today. Not only because Cobra would have never mated with her, but because had Laxus and Gajeel gotten a hold of him first unlike Natsu, Cobra would have been six feet under.

"I'm glade you're home," Lucy spoke, voice a soft murmur within the quiet room. "Erika never lets me sleep when you're gone. I can already tell she's going to be a daddy's girl." She shot him a tired glare.

Cobra gave a soft chuckle, smirking down at his mate, hand reaching down to cradle her stomach. "That's my little Viper for you."

Lucy chucked at the pride that shown within his eye. Not even born yet and he was already wrapped around the baby's pinky finger.

"Am not." Cobra playfully butted her face with his nose.

"Are too."

"Am most certainly not."

"So all that arguing with the guys over who would spoil her more never happened? All that ' _she's my kid so if anyone going to be spoiling her rotten, it's going to be me! Got that_!'." She impersonated him.

"...shut up and go to sleep."

"Thought so."

* * *

 **I couldn't think of a name for the baby so I used someone else's idea. I'm not certain who it was, all I remember is him getting his ears re-pierced with Erika and sharing the same powers. If you haven't read it, it's an amazing story guys! Total Daddy Cobra!**


End file.
